Semiconductor memory devices, for example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM), store data in an array of memory cells. The memory cells are typically arranged in rows and columns. The memory cells in a row are connected together to a word line, and the memory cells in a column are connected together to a bit line. The DRAM also contains many circuits that need more than one voltage for operation. A charge pump is installed into the DRAM, and can be used to generate and stabilize the internal supply voltage of the DRAM from an external voltage supply.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.